


(Podfic of) The Threat of Human Sacrifice by Vampireisthenewblack

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The sheriff bought a crib and made Derek help him put it together. Stiles thought of Hemingway and the shortest, most heartbreaking story ever told, and dismantled it on his own while Derek was out.</em> Or, the one where being pregnant is the least of Stiles's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) The Threat of Human Sacrifice by Vampireisthenewblack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Threat of Human Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/941101) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> This story has a lot of flashbacks, that aren't in chronological order. It was really a challenge to make that clear in the audio version. It's for you, dear listener, to decide if I succeeded at all. I keep saying mpreg isn't my thing, but I keep reading it because sometimes it really is. Maybe I should stop saying that. Thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=vampireisthenewblack)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=vampireisthenewblack)**vampireisthenewblack** for leaving blanket permission to record.

Cover by the ever-lovely [](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**laisserais**](http://laisserais.dreamwidth.org/)

**Length:** About 5.5 hours or thereabouts

[.rar file of MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Threat%20of%20Human%20Sacrifice.rar) (Right-click and Save-As to download) || 303.2 MB

Archived Audiobook

(by Cybel)


End file.
